


darkness bring the light

by seimaisin



Series: The Fairest Lily [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blindfolds, Edgeplay, F/M, Gentleness, Kinktober, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: Thancred and Lily and a blindfold, and an unexpected feeling of peace in intensity.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: The Fairest Lily [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	darkness bring the light

When Thancred suggests a blindfold, Lily is intrigued enough to agree. Normally, sight is an integral part of her pleasure, given the view she's treated to when he's naked, but his ideas for play are always worth exploring. So now her vision is dark as she lays on the bed, allowing him to position her limbs the way he so desires. 

It's an odd experience, she thinks. She's not entirely comfortable with it yet, with giving up this much of her control. Sure, she's let him tie her up before, but somehow that feels less vulnerable - perhaps because she can always see him, can always see the love and respect shining behind his gaze, even as he teases her. Giving up her sight means trusting that he's still there, that whatever's coming next will be something good. Which she does, of course. Still, it's a bit of a struggle to remind the feral part of herself of that. 

Once her legs are spread far enough for his liking - far enough apart that she feels the cool room air over the already hot flesh at the apex of her thighs - his touch goes away, and Lily is left alone in her darkness. She can hear soft sounds somewhere in the room, enough to know he's moving around, but it's quiet long enough that she squirms. "Uh uh," Thancred chides from somewhere at the foot of the bed. "You promised you'd stay still for me if I didn't tie you."

"That's easier when I know where you are," she responds, even as she relaxes. Without a visual guide, the sound of his voice centers her. 

"Where's the fun in that?" But she feels his hand brush against her foot, fingers tracing a light path over the sensitive curve there. She doesn't usually consider her foot a particularly erogenous area, but it must be the anticipation, the lack of a visual anchor, because she feels even that feather light touch send a brief spark skittering across her skin. And then he's gone again; at least this time she can hear him humming softly as he moves to one side of the bed. When he speaks, his voice is low and warm, a tone that never fails to spark a languid, heavy sort of need in her belly. "Gods, Lily, you're a sight like this, a veritable feast. I almost don't know where to start."

Will she ever be used to hearing him compliment her like this - will she ever stop feeling this bubbling thrill when he makes it obvious how much he wants her? But even as her chest swells with the joy of it, she can't help but respond, "I have a few ideas if you want them."

His laugh is almost as potent as a touch would be. "Just for that, I'm going to start somewhere else." A moment later, she feels something soft brush against her shoulder, drawing across her upper chest slowly. She can't quite figure out what it is - something fabric, perhaps? It tickles a bit, and she smiles. "You know," Thancred says, as the soft touch trails down her arm, "I've been wondering if you're ticklish." 

"If your goal is to make me comfortable, you're doing it wrong."

"Oh no, comfort is not the goal here. I want you hot and bothered and completely paranoid."

"Asshole," she mutters affectionately. His words let her relax more into the mattress, which was clearly his goal. Teasing is easy - teasing is familiar. The sensation of being adored? That's new, and still twists her up a bit. 

The soft sensation finishes its journey down her arm, then comes back up the inside of her arm. When it lifts away, it is quickly replaced by the soft press of lips, starting at her wrist and leaving soft kisses along the skin up to her bicep. "Did I ever tell you," he murmurs against her skin, "about the first time I ever saw you?" 

She hums, her mind briefly struggling out of the pleasant haze to remember back. "The first time I came to the Waking Sands?" 

"Nope." He kisses her shoulder. "In Ul'dah. The day Papalymo and … well, Lyse invited you to come join us." 

"I don't remember you that day," she confesses.

"I know you don't. I kept my distance." She feels him nuzzle her skin; he shaved just before this, but she can still feel the barest hint of stubble on his cheek, a line near the jaw where he clearly missed a spot. "We came up while you were dispatching those bodyguards. It was … awe-inspiring. I remember watching you knock the last one flat on his ass and then turn in our direction, you were barely sweating and looked like you'd kill the next man who even glanced at you sideways, and I swear …" He chuckles and lays an almost reverent kiss on the top of her shoulder. "Love at first sight is a terrible cliche, but by the Twelve, you burrowed somewhere into my heart that day and I've never recovered." 

There's a sincerity to his words that stops her breath for a moment. It's self-defense at this point when she says, "Are you sure that was your heart and not somewhere farther south?" But the retort is breathier than she means it to be. 

Thancred chuckles again. "That too. You were - you are - truly magnificent." 

The soft fabric returns, now trailing across her rib cage and belly in slow, rhythmic strokes. Gods, he's discovered a way to drive her mad, this lovely soft sensation that sends small sparks across her skin, but doesn't quite give her enough to climb any higher. She can feel her stomach muscles tensing, as if waiting for some other surprise. "Relax," he murmurs, as she feels his warm body stretch out next to hers. "Just enjoy it. I want to savor you tonight."

"You mean 'tease,' don't you?"

"That's a pleasant side effect." Lily can feel his soft breath on her temple. "Do you know," he says softly, "that the only time I really ever feel you relax with me is when you're asleep? Or in the moments after you come, but I'm generally a bit too worked up myself to enjoy it then."

She's quiet for a long moment, contemplating his words. "I'm not good at relaxing," she admits.

"I noticed." Lips press against her temple. "So that's what I want tonight - for you to let go and just be here with me. To trust me. You don't have to be the one watching out all the time."

"You notice too much for your own good, you know that, right?" But she punctuates her words by tilting her head to lean towards him, and is rewarded with a kiss to the top of her head. "I do trust you," she murmurs. But words are just words, so she takes a slow, deep breath and bids her body to relax even more, to sink into the mattress and stop anticipating whatever might be coming next. She does trust him. Her instincts might be too bruised to realize that sometimes, but if Thancred wants to see her unguarded, she'll do her best to rein them in for him.

The fabric is replaced by nimble fingers brushing indistinct patterns in her skin, trailing across her belly, over to her hip, up her side to the sensitive skin near the side of her breast. It takes effort not to tense up at the touch - it's funny, she never knew how much sexual anticipation felt like stress until she was asked to relax. She takes another deep breath, and hears a low hum near her ear. "Good girl," he whispers. "I just want to touch you. There's no hurry, you know I won't let you leave this bed without an orgasm or two, at least."

Her lips curve into a smile. "It's the journey, not the destination?"

"Something like that, yeah." 

"Then go ahead, lead the way." 

It's not even about the orgasms, she thinks as she bids herself to sink further into the mattress - though he's excellent at provoking them for her, it's true. In her experience, sex has always been a thing made of energy, sometimes frantic, sometimes desperate, sometimes silly and fun. Never has it been made of this sort of quiet affection … no, affection isn't the right word. Is this the feeling they mean when the novels talk about "making love?" She never quite thought that existed until right now.

Lily loses track of time like this, once she lets herself go. His lovely hands wander her body, exploring places he usually doesn't focus on - her side, her belly, her arms. Sometimes she knows what he's concentrating on, like the smattering of dark freckles just above her hip, and sometimes she doesn't have any idea what distracts him, why he strokes a particular patch of skin and hums with pleasure. And then, when she's fully boneless, drifting on the soft sensations, he finally reaches for her breasts, usually his first stop in his appreciation of her body. Even now, he seems to want to explore the places he normally skims past. He brushes the undersides of her breasts with feather light strokes until she starts giggling despite herself. "Ah," he says, the smile evident in his voice, "you  _ are  _ ticklish." 

"I trust you to use that knowledge only for good," she murmurs.

"If by 'good' you mean 'to make you laugh,' then yes, I promise." His lips brush against her cheek, a soft gesture that somehow makes her shiver in this warm, dark bubble he's created. His hand closes around one of her tits and squeezes. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be enough to do anything but make her smile, but the contrast between his soft touches up until now and the pressure he now exerts makes her moan softly. "I love how responsive you are like this," he says, kneading the flesh in his grip. "I'm learning so much about your body."

"Mmmmmhmmm." Lily, for her part, feels a bit like she's been drugged - the darkness and his touch have made her limbs heavy, made speaking thoughtfully an effort. He lets go of her breast, and she can feel him moving around a bit next to her, adjusting himself for something. But when she feels the warm wetness of a tongue lapping lazily at her nipple, she makes a high-pitched noise that combines surprise and pleasure. But Thancred just chuckles and shifts more until she can feel him hovering over her, at which point he takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks. And  _ fuck _ , she's sensitive on a normal day, right now the gentle suction is enough to send a tremor throughout her body. 

Now he seems ready to drive her senses upward; in this darkness, she can feel every subtle movement his mouth makes as he lavishes attention on her nipples, every time his teeth just barely brush against her skin, every breath he exhales against her. His mouth is just as gentle as his hands were, not demanding, just tasting. But he's created such a mood that even this gentle contact is making her entirely wet, and she can't help but arch her hips up against his torso, where he's between her legs. He makes a noise that's almost inaudible, but she can feel it in her skin. "You're so ready already, aren't you?" he murmurs. "Fuck, this is why I should have stayed on beside you. It's hard to feel how wet you are and not want to just bury myself deep inside."

Thanks to the mood he's set, all she can answer to that is a "please" that comes out as a sigh. "Well, mission accomplished, I suppose," he chuckles, nuzzling her breast. "But I have an idea that will require a bit more active participation."

"This is your fault," she murmurs, lips quirking upward. "I'm boneless now." 

"And I don't want to ruin that at all." But she feels him roll off of her and lay down on her other side. "Come on, sit up and straddle me." 

It's a little awkward, but she eventually makes it up onto her knees, and he pulls one of her legs over his body until she's hovering just above his cock, as the tip brushes against her wet folds. "Just ride me, Lily," Thancred says in a low voice. "Don't worry about me, I can last a long time, and I promise I'll let you know if I get to the point where I'm desperate. Just do whatever feels good to you. I want to watch you pleasure yourself on my cock." 

Just the words make her shiver with delight, but then he lines himself up at her entrance, and she slowly sinks down onto him. And fuck, her senses are so heightened right now, the feeling of his lovely thick head stretching her out is enough to make her drop her head back and moan. "Oh yeah," she breathes, "that's good." 

She is, of course, intimately familiar with the feeling of his cock sliding into her. But this feels different, more intense. And the directive to just please herself means she can play around with her position, roll her hips to feel him push at different angles, lean forward and back to see what feels good - not that it all doesn't feel good, it really, really does, but when she leans back farther than she normally would and feels an intense thrill run through her, she gasps. "Oh gods, right there," she whispers. She reaches back blindly with first one hand, then the other, until she's propping herself up on his thighs. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, just like that," she murmurs. She doesn't know how long her arms will last like this, but she's going to enjoy it while she can. She's reduced to shallow rolling thrusts this way, but that's just fine, it means his cock is rubbing against exactly the right spot, the one that makes every nerve stand on end. When she feels her trembling increase, though, she slows her hips. Gods, this is perfect, and she wants it to last.

"Holy fuck, Lily." Thancred's voice is rough at the edges. "Gods, if you could see yourself. Keep going. Come as many times as you want." 

"I think," she responds, surprised by how shaky her voice is, "I'd rather edge myself, if it's all the same to you."

He swears in that same rough voice. "Whatever you want, darling, I have the best view in the world."

Her hips speed up again, until she's shaking so hard she can barely hold herself up. But right at the edge, she stops and pushes herself up straight. The change in angle makes her moan, and her hands drop onto his chest as she rebalances herself. "I like," she says between heaving breaths, "denying myself. When I touch myself, I stay in this gorgeous space as long as I can." She hasn't told him that before - it's not like it's a super weird kink or anything, it's just that their sex has been something entirely different so far, playful and fun and extremely satisfying, and nothing like she does to herself when she's alone. But here in this beautiful darkness, it's easy to say. 

Thancred's exhale is almost a moan. "That's good to know," he says. "I'll definitely remember that. And think a lot about the image of you by yourself with your hand between your legs." 

She smiles at that. "Thinking of you, more often than not." Yet another thing she wouldn't say under normal circumstances. It makes her feel vulnerable, but right now, the vulnerability just feeds the rising swell of need. 

There's more swearing beneath her, as she leans back to find the perfect position again. "Dare I ask whether that's just since we started sharing a bed?"

"Oh no, it started long before that." 

It's enjoyable, the way his hips jerk a little before he controls himself. "You usually don't admit to things like that," he says, as she feels his hands settle on her thighs.

"Just feels right," she murmurs. 

She gets closer that time, close enough that when she sits back up again, she's panting open-mouthed to keep her orgasm at bay. "Had enough of being used for my pleasure?" she asks, curling her fingertips against his chest.

"Not even close," he responds. There's something new beneath his raspy voice, something warm, something that makes her chest expand with an ache that has nothing to do with the sexual pleasure. 

It's so easy to lose herself like this, in the exquisite pleasure of his cock. She leans back for two more near-peaks before her arms and thighs start to rebel. The fourth time, she can feel tears forming in her eyes when she denies herself the finish. Now her voice is nearly a sob when she says, "Oh yes, this is  _ perfect _ ." 

The fingers digging into her thighs tighten enough that she thinks she'll see marks on her skin tomorrow. "Lily," he growls, "please, let me finish you."

Right now, even nodding moves her body enough to make her want to sob with need. That doesn't stop her from nodding vigorously. " _ Please  _ Thancred."

And then he's moving beneath her, sitting up and pulling her up and off his cock, which brings another sob to her throat. "Just a moment, I'm coming," he says. "On your back, love, spread out for me again." 

She obeys, and is rewarded by his hands hauling her legs up and apart and his cock sinking back into her waiting heat. The angle is different now, but she's brought herself far enough that he could probably crook a finger inside of her and make her come apart. The hard, steady pounding that he begins, however, sends her soaring. It only takes a few strokes for her to come, nonsense sounds spilling from her throat as she arches off the bed. He keeps going, and she rides the wave, never quite coming down completely, but finding new peaks for what feels to her like an eternity. When he finally empties inside of her, it's with a broken cry that makes that expansion in her chest ache in the most exquisite way.

When they finally come back to themselves, some unnoticed amount of time later, Thancred has flopped back over on his back and dragged Lily to curl up on his chest. She's so content, she feels like she might start purring like a cat. He reaches down to pull off the now forgotten blindfold, and she blinks to readjust to the dim light in the room. "That," he murmurs, "was close to a religious experience." 

"Blasphemous, but not wrong," she says with a giggle. 

When she looks up at his face, he's staring at her with a softness that she didn't expect. "You're gorgeous. That's not nearly enough for what I want to say," he clarifies, "but I've run out of words. You're just … perfect." 

Normally, she'd protest the word "perfect," but the languid affection that's settled into her bones lets her accept the compliment for what it is. Instead, she just leans up to press a kiss to his jaw. "So are you," she murmurs.

After a moment, he laughs and takes a deep breath. "So … edging, hmmm?"

She curls back up on his chest. "Yep."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know if I do." She pokes his chest. "Anything from you?"

"I don't know. Get me under your spell sometime and maybe I'll talk."

"I intend to." The only thing better than the way she's feeling right now, she thinks, would be to make him feel the same way. Someday soon, she promises herself. She'll keep the blindfold handy, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt "sensory deprivation." It was supposed to be a snippet, but it kinda spiraled out of control, and thus ... *gestures* Title taken from the song of the same name by Elisapie. 
> 
> The [book club](https://discord.gg/23Z4KzW), as always, has enabled me. They're the best.


End file.
